Sleep, little brother
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: Ce soir de réveillon, petit Sasuke est seul avec son frère. Les parents ne peuvent être présents. Alors, il est triste. Mais Itachi ne veut pas le voir triste... Et il est de son devoir d'aîné de le rassurer, lui et ses petites peurs d'enfant.


**B** onjouuur ! Et joyeux Noël en retard ! o/ Je poste ma première fic Naruto ce jour, les amis, pour Noël. Oui, j'aurais dû la poster hier mais étant nouvelle sur le site, je n'ai pas pu : on ne peut en poster que deux par jour. Oh oui oui oui, c'est ingrat et vachement désagréable, mais voilà !

 **P** uisque j'adore le ItaSasu, je vous en ai écrit un. Pas de romance, juste une relation de frères normaux (ou presque) en espérant que vous apprécierez !

 **L** es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement car sinon je devrais supporter Naruto. o/

 _Good reading !_

* * *

« Sasuke est tout chou quand il prépare le chocolat », songea Itachi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air heureux pour autant. Ce soir, c'était Noël et les parents avaient dû s'absenter, laissant le petit garçon à la garde de son grand-frère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis près d'un mois. La vie de ninja n'était pas facile en ce moment et les sorties des plus âgés de la famille de plus en plus fréquentes. Heureusement qu'Itachi avait pu venir. Une baby-sitter, le soir du réveillon, il n'y avait pas plus déprimant.

« Bon, Sas'ke, mets ton chocolat dans le poêlon, on va le faire fondre, d'accord ? »

Le petit opina du chef et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Itachi alluma la vieille cuisinière et posa la préparation dessus. Ce soir, ce serait un repas simple. Aucun des deux ne savaient cuisiner mais des nouilles et des fruits au chocolat en dessert, c'était toujours réalisable. Il sourit gentiment à son frère bougon et retourna aux fourneaux.

Il comprenait que Sasuke soit triste ce soir de Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était qu'avec lui, et pour un enfant de presque sept ans, la magie avait besoin d'être présente. Et l'absence des parents n'aidait vraiment pas. Pourtant, il voulait que le plus petit vive une bonne soirée tout de même.

Quelques instants plus tard, le repas était prêt. Itachi avait installé les deux bols de nouilles sur la table (un grand pour lui, qui avait un estomac tout de même conséquent et un plus petit pour Sasuke qui n'était qu'un enfant. Il espérait avoir été juste dans les dosages) et avait appelé son frère qui était presque venu en traînant les pieds.

« Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! » avait ironisé le presque adulte avec un sourire.

Malheureusement, Sasuke n'avait pas répondu et la première partie du repas s'était déroulée dans un silence morose. L'enfant avait juste ouvert la bouche pour signaler que les nouilles étaient trop salées et le porc trop cuit.

« Tu sais te battre, mais pas cuisiner », avait-il constaté. Ce n'était pas faux, mais au moins, quelque chose était sur la table et il ne mourraient pas de faim.

Puis quand les fruits et le chocolat fraîchement fondu avaient été posés quelques instants plus tard sur la table, Sasuke avait repris quelques couleurs. Il avait mangé toute sa part et en avait même redemandé. Et là, aucune raison de râler : il avait préparé et fait tout lui-même. De toute manière, c'était bien bon.

Itachi était même ravi de voir qu'il aimait autant que lui la douceur du chocolat.

Bientôt, ce fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Vingt-trois heures, c'était tard pour un petit garçon, même un soir de réveillon. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse la grasse matinée jusqu'à plus de midi pour avoir voulu veiller. De toute manière, il ne protesta pas pour aller dormir. Après un rapide mais efficace brossage de quenottes, Sasuke fut dans son lit, sa peluche chien-loup collée contre son petit corps.

« Bonne nuit Sas'ke, fit doucement Itachi. Le Père Noël va passer... »

Il sourit et embrassa le front de son petit-frère triste. Il espérait que ça lui remonterait le moral, ce genre de paroles, mais ce fut plutôt l'effet inverse à croire le sanglot bruyant qu'il entendit alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Lentement, il se retourna.

« Sasuke ?

— N... non ! Le Père Noël, il va pas passer ! » cria l'enfant d'une voix aiguë et douloureuse.

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Ce que racontait Sasuke était incompréhensible. Comment ça le Père Noël n'allait pas passer ? Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il y avait plus urgent que ses petites affaires de rangement en bas. Il passa une main douce sur le front du petit.

« Que racontes-tu, Sas'ke ? Bien sûr que si qu'il va venir... comme chaque année.

— Non, parce que je n'ai pas été sage ! Si... sinon, ils seraient là... »

Itachi comprit qu'il parlait des parents et par conséquent, qu'il n'avait rien compris à la raison de leur absence. Il prit sa petite menotte dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Les joues de Sasuke rougies et mouillées par ses larmes d'enfant lui faisaient de la peine. Il venait de se pourrir une soirée qui aurait dû être merveilleuse par des interrogations qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

« Tu te trompes Sasuke, au contraire. Le Père Noël va justement t'offrir plus de cadeaux parce que les parents ne sont pas là...

— Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

— Parce que vu qu'on était seuls tous les deux et que tu as été triste, il s'est dit que t'offrir plus de choses te rendrait plus heureux, pour, heu... compenser cette soirée. »

Cette réponse sembla convenir à l'enfant qui s'enferma dans le silence. Même s'il semblait un peu calmé, Itachi avait toujours l'impression que les larmes coulaient. Et ça lui fit mal. Il aimait son petit-frère malgré ses nombreuses absences. Il ne voulait pas le voir triste, jamais.

« Tu sais Sasuke, je connais le Père Noël, on est de bons amis lui et moi. Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour et il m'a dit que tu avais été très sage cette année.

— Même si j'ai cassé une assiette ?

— Même. »

Itachi avait conscience de ne pas dire exactement la vérité, mais qu'importait. Il voulait juste rassurer l'enfant qui avait une peur tout à fait légitime, celle de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux. Mais il savait, lui, ce qu'il aurait. Le Père Noël, cette année, c'était lui, et il avait rapporté de nombreuses choses de sa dernière mission spécialement pour l'occasion. Pour voir ses beaux yeux briller de plaisir. Il sourit.

« Allez Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas et dors, sinon le Père Noël aura peur et peut-être qu'il n'osera pas passer. Ce serait dommage non ? Il devra repasser une autre fois ! »

Il n'avait pas comme projet de passer sa nuit ici. Il devait déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin pour le lendemain matin. S'il ne pouvait le faire, son frère serait terriblement déçu, et un Noël avec du retard n'était pas un vrai Noël.

« Mais je veux que tu dormes avec moi... »

Problème. Il ne pouvait lui refuser cela. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus et malgré le manque d'ambiance au repas du soir, Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à une parade ou à une diversion d'au moins cinq minutes. Finalement, il souffla.

« D'accord, mais avant ça, je dois vite aller aux toilettes car j'ai fort besoin. Tu veux bien m'attendre quelques instants ? »

Le petit hocha positivement la tête et il put se lever du lit. Immédiatement, Sasuke se colla contre son mur pour laisser une petite place à son frère quand il reviendrait. Itachi était bien plus grand et massif que lui, il prenait de la place partout où il allait. Un jour, avec tous ses kilos, il allait casser quelque chose.

Itachi revint quelques minutes plus tard comme promis et s'installa à ses côtés. Aussitôt, le plus jeune vint l'enlacer de toutes ses forces et fourrer son nez dans le haut de son pyjama. Le silence régnait à présent dans la pièce, mais il fut une nouvelle fois brisé par une voix fluette :

« Dis 'Tachi ? Plus tard, si je veux être le Père Noël, je pourrais ? »

Cette question incongrue fit sourire tendrement le grand brun. Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux emmêlés de son frère avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:

« Peut-être, je lui demanderai... »

* * *

 **V** oilà, c'est fini ! *lance des fleurs sur sa personne* J'ai eu un peu de mal avec cet OS, je dois bien vous l'avouer, mais finalement, je suis plutôt fière de moi ! o/ Vous avez aimé ? :O

 **M** aintenant les amis, c'est l'heure du vote : Pour ceux qui veulent qu'Itachi continue à être le Père Nowel, _tapez 1_ ! Pour ceux qui veulent que ça soit Sasuke, _tapez le 2_ ! Et pour ceux qui veulent que ça soit moi, _le 3_ ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un **commentaire** pour que je puisse comptabiliser vos votes ! :D

 **B** anzaï !


End file.
